


Keep talking.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Injury, Prompt Fic, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: ‘I don’t care what you talk about, can you just keep talking?’
Relationships: Maggie Bell & Omar Adom 'OA' Zidan
Comments: 30
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and have only just found the motivation to edit it! I am currently spending fourteen days locked away in my house to be on the safe side of things, so, if you have any ideas that you'd like to see, let me know. I really hope this isn't awful! Any and all mistakes are my own.

He’ll live. He’ll be fine. They had to get him to a hospital and stop the bleeding and once they did that, he would be fine. He would be back at work; he would be her partner again. That was everything going around Maggie’s head, positive thoughts despite applying pressure to the bullet hole in OA’s chest. 

“Hey, we’re gonna get you to a hospital, okay.” Maggie told him for the fourth time as he went to close his eyes.

“William.” He asked, breathless and struggling.

Maggie smiled. OA had a bullet in his chest but was still more concerned about the eleven-year-old boy they’d just saved. 

“He’s fine, OA, a few cuts and bruises. Scola and Emily are taking him back to his parents - you saved that little boy's life.” 

OA gave a weak smile, reaching to put his hand - covered in his own dry blood - over Maggie’s where it was pressing down on his chest.

“Maggie,” 

Maggie shook her head, “Don’t talk, okay, save your energy.” 

OA rolled his eyes back, before lifting his head, trying to assess the damage for himself.

“It looks worse than it is, OA, but you’re going to be okay.”

OA put his head back down, keeping his hand over Maggie’s, telling himself he was trying to help. 

“This was one,” he took a shallow breath, still feeling the effects of being winded when he hit the floor. “my favourite shirts.” He missed out a few words, but Maggie would understand.

Maggie chuckled, shaking her head. “It’s now a very stained shirt.”

He could hear the tears, despite not seeing them. He could hear her trying to fight the lump in her throat, she’d be willing herself to remain positive despite her partner having a bullet in his chest, despite him lying on the floor bleeding out. 

“I’ll make it.”

“You will.” Maggie agreed, her voice firmer than his. “I’m not doing all your paperwork as well.”

He used half his strength to squeeze her hand. “Just, keep,” 

Maggie watched him close his eyes, and blinked back her tears, the ETA of the medics were three minutes, but it still felt like a lifetime.

“OA.” Maggie hoped heating his name would force him to open his eyes again. “Can you hear that? The sirens? We’re getting you to a hospital, okay?”

“Mags,” he was starting to lose too much blood, he was becoming weaker. “I don’t — I don’t care what you talk about,” he tried to take another breath, the hand on top of her slowly losing strength. “Can you just keep talking?”

Maggie nodded, rolling her eyes skywards before willing herself to think of something to talk to him about, usually it was so easy, so simply to just pick a topic and run with it. But right now, all she was thinking of was him, OA, and how he needed a hospital and blood and everything else that was going to save his life.

“My older brother is getting married; did I tell you that? I only found out yesterday, his fiancée,” she paused momentarily to switch hands over his wound. “she wants everyone in gowns and tiaras, like princesses.”

“I can’t picture you,”

Maggie smiled, “I hate things like that, I’m not ladylike.” 

“Mags,” 

“Helps almost here, OA, okay, just, we’re gonna keep talking okay?” She wasn’t sure if he heard her, this time when his eyes rolled back, they didn’t open again when she said his name, but she kept her word, she kept talking to him. 

Right up until the OR doors. And even then, after she stopped talking, she sat in the waiting room and made a list. A list of all things she needed to tell him when he woke up, because he was going to wake - he had to, especially now that they had things to talk about. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you don’t wake up soon, then I really am going to have to resort to telling you my entire life story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a few comments on this, and used a few ideas to write two new chapters - I really, really hope they don't suck. Any and all mistakes are mine! (This is on the shorter side, too, I hope that's okay.)

Maggie deleted another topic off her phone. 

“If you don’t wake up soon, then I really am going to have to resort to telling you my entire life story.” 

The list she’d begun making three weeks ago was now slowly starting to get shorter. She filled OA in the cases she was working, her new partner, the team. Then on other things that she’d been meaning to tell him - her brother's wedding plans, planning a trip back home, looking into buying a new apartment. She even began telling him about the new recipes she was cooking or attempting to cook. 

Deep down, she believed he could hear her, that he was laughing, or giving her advice, but still she felt stupid at times. He was in a coma. She was talking to someone who wasn’t there. 

“Kristen’s doing really well, you know. She and Scola are kicking ass, they’ve really struck up this trusting partnership. Kristen is now convinced she can kick your ass in the gym, so that's something you have to look forward to when you get back to work.” 

“Oh, and William, the boy you saved, he's back at school, doing well. His parents call Isobel every week to check up on you, which is really sweet actually.”

Maggie reached for her cup of coffee, taking a sip. “Did I tell you that I ordered a decaf coffee every day this week? You’d be very proud; you always comment on my coffee consumption. Isobel is doing it with me, I think she’s doing okay, she’s only threatened to fire us three times in the last two weeks.” 

“Emily and I are going to check out that new Indian place near your apartment tomorrow night. I thought I would take one for the team and risk food poisoning, just so you don’t have to when you wake up.” Maggie laughed at her own words, trying to keep the smile on her face while she really felt like crying. 

“When you wake up,” Maggie began, her voice now a whisper as she desperately tried to swallow her tears. She promised herself she wouldn’t cry, not in this hospital room. 

“When you wake up, OA, because I really need you to wake up. I’ve lost so many people close to me; I can’t lose you too. I can’t go through all of that pain again.” 

She took a moment, letting go of his hand to wipe her face and take a few deep breaths. Picking up her phone she smiled a little.

“Oh, I made a note of this last week - you’re going to love it, so, it all started when I decided to go to target,” 

Alongside the list of things Maggie planned to tell OA, she was also making a note of things for them to do, from the simple to the childish, everything she knew would bring laughter instead of pain. 

Everything they would do when he woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts and if you had any other ideas you'd like to see. (The UK is now on lock down, so I really do have time!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Like I said before,” OA began, bumping her shoulder a little, “I don’t care what you talk about, just please keep talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and, now we come to the end of this. I really hope you enjoy this final part. Any and all mistakes are my own, as always, I really hope it's not awful!

“It couldn’t have been that bad.” OA said, slightly out of breath as he took another step.

“It was!” Maggie was walking alongside him. “Even ask Emily, both of us felt awful the next day.” 

“Do you want to keep going?” Maggie asked after a moment, watching between OA and the corridor for other people. 

Now, two weeks into his physical therapy, he was doing laps of the hospital floor, to build up his strength after being in a coma for over a month.

“Yeah. The sooner I master this, the sooner I can go home, hit the gym and be back at work.” 

“One thing at a time, OA, okay?” Maggie chuckled as she said it, but she knew OA was serious, he was slowly becoming restless with the hospital environment.

“What’s next on your list?” 

Maggie unlocked her phone, “Kristen wanted me to tell you that she’s going to kick your ass in the gym and Isobel is seriously considering firing you.” 

OA stopped, looking over at Maggie, “I get shot, nearly die, spend,” He had to stop and take a deep breath, “spent over a month in a coma and she wants to,” Again he had to stop and take a breath, but Maggie knew where this was going. 

“We decided to clean up your desk, she found all the candy you hide in the bottom drawer and is very upset that you didn’t share any of it.” 

“No one asked.” 

“No one knew to ask! You hid it from us. Anyway, I’ve told you, so now you can prepare for the next time she comes to visit you.” 

“How’s the wedding plans coming along?” He asked, trying to move a little faster, something Maggie wanted to scold him for. 

She knew he needed time to heal, she’d listened to the doctor and knew it could be another few months before he even thought about coming back to the office full-time. She could see he was getting restless, frustrated, he was so interested in all the cases she was working - he wanted to get back out there just as much as Maggie wanted him back out there with her. 

“Well, I think. I’ve not really spoken to my brother - spending all my spare time making sure my partner listens to his doctors.” 

OA rolled his eyes, although he couldn’t suppress his laugh, “Twice, I didn’t do exactly what they said two times and now I need a babysitter.”

“We established you needed a babysitter when you got shot.”

There was a short silence as they carried on walking, OA’s hospital room now nearly in sight.

“William, the boy you saved, he wanted to come by.”

OA wanted to reply, but he could hear the hesitation in Maggie’s voice. She hasn’t told him much about the case, he only remembered a young boy, but the name and everything else that happened in the days before he was shot were all still a blur.

“You don’t think he should?” 

Maggie shrugged, “That’s not up to me, OA.”

“But you put it on your list, if you didn’t want him here or if something was wrong you wouldn’t have told me.” 

Maggie sighed, “It’s not been proven, but William’s abduction looks like it could have been planned. I guess I’m a bit mad that my partner spent weeks in a coma so two parents from the nice neighbourhood could get a pay-out.” 

That was what OA had missed. Maggie’s honesty, her opinions, all of it had been locked away while he was recovering. He thought that maybe she didn’t want to overwhelm him, or maybe though it would be too much too soon.

“Why don’t you tell me about it? I don’t remember the case.” 

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “You don’t want to discuss how one of the techs ended up in the Hudson?” She asked, looking at her home, “Or listen to me talk about this really hot guy who came to consult on a case?” 

OA laughed out loud. “Okay, I am definitely going to need to hear both of those stories, and about William and whatever else is on your list, Maggie.” 

Maggie smiled, she could do that, if it was going to help. OA had already told her it was the stories that she had that got him through physical therapy, especially in the beginning, and maybe even more so now that he was close to going home.

“Like I said before,” OA began, bumping her shoulder a little, “I don’t care what you talk about, just please keep talking.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much welcome and appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this! For anyone who is also interested I will now be adding more to both 'minutes in life' and 'moments in life' :)


End file.
